Integrated circuit manufacture is a multi-step construction process. The process entails repetitive steps of lithography to selectively expose underlying layers, etching of partially or completely exposed layers, and deposition of layers or filling of gaps frequently produced by etching or selective deposition of materials. Etching of metals is a critical process step. Frequently metals must be selectively etched in the presence of other metals, metal alloys, and/or non-metal materials without corroding, etching, or oxidizing the adjacent materials. As the dimensions of the features in the integrated circuit become increasingly smaller, the importance of minimizing corrosion, etching, oxidizing, or other damage to adjacent materials and features increases.
The structural features and compositions of the other metals, metal alloys, and non-metal materials may vary depending on the particular device so that prior art compositions may not etch the specific metal without damaging the materials in adjacent structures. Combinations of particular adjacent materials may also affect the type and amount of damage produced in an etching step. Thus it is often not obvious which etch composition is appropriate for a given device structure and adjacent materials. It is an objective of this disclosure to provide etching compositions which are suitable to selectively etch selected metals with little or no damage to adjacent materials and structures.